Bath Sweats
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Title sucks. Sorry. Just a quickie smutfic between our favorite RK couple, Aoshi and Misao in the tub. LEMONS! No real plot, rhyme or reason, just something ti entertain, you dirty dogs. I wrote this in an hour so their may be typos. Oops.


Misao leaned back in the steaming tub. Everything was quiet as she was alone in the bathhouse, soaking in a late night bath. She had been busy training all day, ending her day trying to soak off the sweat coating her body.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relaxation, not noticing the door slide open until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Lord Aoshi!"

Misao sank quickly up to neck in water, taking the extra precaution to turn her body away and wrap her arms around her chest.

She wasn't facing him anymore, so all she could do was listen to the water drip on the floor and feel the ripples of bathwater move against her. She could sense his eyes on her, and while he stared at her she couldn't breathe.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

Her answer was his stoic silence, forcing her to turn her head slightly in fear.

She was greeted by his smirk, practically radiating it's own energy from his face. His eyes sparked with something she recognized but couldn't name, something she didn't know well enough to understand.

"You're still so innocent."

His words stung, but she noticed her posture. She was tensed, arms wrapped around herself, legs crossed away from him, all this under the murky bathwater.

She glared at him fiercely. Her arms left their crossed position to lie on the edge of the tub, opening her posture, her chest still obscured under the water. She smirked back defiantly, as if she was proving herself somehow.

He chuckled darkly and shook his head slightly, hiding his eyes with his hair.

She chewed on her lower lip, a blush spreading across her cheeks at him laughing at her.

It was like a dare, close enough at least.

Her hands slid closer to her body on the rim of the tub, ready to raise her body from the water. Her green eyes glinted at his, trying to manipulate some power from him. He knelt by the tub, leaning towards her face.

He lifted her partially out of the tub by securing a hand under her arm, raising her face closer to his. He pulled her in for a kiss that sent a chill through her, despite the heat of the water. Her waist fell between his knees and she stood on tiptoe to keep kissing him, lips crashing against each other.

For the both of them, there wasn't enough time anymore for patient explorations of each other. For the years of circling cautiously they made up with the record pace it took for Misao to slide his sleeping yukata off his shoulders, untying the waist and pulling him into the water.

Their arms secured each other's bodies close, kissing deeper and deeper. They groped blindly as he puller her onto his lap and her legs secured around his waist. Her hands dug into his hair, clenching fistfuls of it to push his face closer.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her and thrust into her. She moaned against his lips, glancing up at his face. His eyes were shut but he looked peaceful compared to the other times she'd seen him. He opened her eyes to gaze into hers intensely. She shivered after seeing his lustful gaze. He gently began moving inside her. He buried his face in her neck as he thrust his hips in and out. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his tighter, moving her hips along with his. Her back bumped against the edge of the tub over and over. Now that his need was being satisfied, he began exploring the rest of body he had more time to enjoy now. He kissed her neck, behind her ear, her collarbone. He grabbed a breast, rubbing his palm against a nipple until it popped up from his touch. Her rubbed his finger over it as she moaned right in his ear sending chills down his spine. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his thrusts picked up pace. She was unable to comprehend the pressure building inside her, a sensation she never wanted to end. The arm around her waist angled her up slightly, causing him to hit a sweet spot. She cried out loudly as her body was wracked with her first orgasm. Her limbs went weak as she curled into his arms, lying limp as he reached his own completion. He rolled on his back and sat her on his lap, her sweaty back against his chest. She was panting with her eyes closed.

She turned her head to smile up at him, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Not so innocent now, am I Lord Aoshi?" she said proudly.

He laughed. "You still have much to learn, Misao."

She glared at him. "I'm not a child." She cried indignantly.

She slid off his lap and started to get out of the tub. He caught her around the waist and pulled her back into the water.

"I never said you were." He said smoothly, placing her back on his lap so she straddled him. He slid his hand between her legs to rub her core and she threw her head back and moaned. She gripped his shoulders as tight as she could as he pushed a finger inside her, rubbing gentle circles against her walls. Her hips bucked and she whimpered against his neck. His free hand trailed lazily up and down her back, but settled on her lower back to hold her hips steady. His thumb brushed her clit for a moment before leaving it, causing her to cry out.

"Lord Aoshi…" she whispered breathily.

He smirked. "Misao?"

"Please Lord Aoshi…I need…"

He slid a second finger into her but stopped his movements.

"What do you need Misao?" he flicked his wrist slightly, only pushing a bit deeper into her. She moaned.

"I need to come." She begged.

She leaned forward to capture him in a kiss, cradling his face. He returned her kiss and his hand went back to massaging her. Her cries were muffled by their lip-lock until he added a third finger, causing her to separate their lips and grip his shoulders again. She tried to buck against him again, but he continued to hold her down. His thumb ghosted her clit again, and then returned with more pressure. His fingers picked up pace and thumb pushed down on her pearl. She panted heavily against his ear. Her walls quivered around his fingers and he could feel how close he was.

Just as she was about to come, he flipped them over and slid his fingers out. She cried out in protest, but his head vanished under the water and he licked up her slit. She grabbed his head and tried to push him against her. His thumb returned to her clit and his tongue entered her, moving languidly inside her cavern. She spread her legs as wide as the bottom of the tub allowed, gripping his hair as he held her hips in place. After another long lick up her center and circling her pearl, she released into his mouth, crying out loudly.

He surfaced from the water, lying back on top of her.

"Misao," He scolded, "Shouldn't we be in bed?"

She smiled wearily up at him.

"Oh Lord Aoshi." She said breathlessly.

"I know." He replied, leaning down to kiss her.

With wobbling legs, she got out of the tub. They wrapped themselves in towels and hurried to Aoshi's room before the others woke up.


End file.
